While most electric motor applications involve continuous rotation of a motor shaft when an electric current is applied, some applications require precise control of the angle of the output shaft in response to an angular position command. For example, one important application is driving a valve spool in electro-hydraulic and electropneumatic servovalves. Additional applications include positioning a robotic arm, positioning an actuator for a computer disk drive, or even moving the air modulation device in a low frequency loud speaker. In all of these applications, the rotation of the motor is restricted to a limited angle of less than 360 degrees. In order to provide good system performance in these positioning applications, it is advantageous to measure the position of the rotary actuator or motor and process this position information in a control circuit to provide real-time updated torque command signal to the motor to compensate for loads, non-linearities, and other internal and external influences on the system. Many devices have been proposed in the prior art to provide angular position information in such applications, including potentiometers, optical encoders, capacitive transducers, variable reactance magnetic coils, and Hall-effect devices. Modern Hall-effect devices have many advantages, including very low cost, the availability of small, highly integrated packages, good temperature characteristics, and ruggedness. While use of Hall effect devices in a digital or switching mode for motor commutation is quite common in the prior art, some problems have been found with the application of Hall-effect devices for precise analog position feedback in electric motors. For example, the field windings of the electric motor create a magnetic field when energized to which the Hall-effect device can undesireably react, causing a false position signal to be fed back to the system. Furthermore, it has proven difficult in general purpose application of analog Hall-effect sensors to obtain an accurate output from the Hall-effect device that is proportional to the angle of rotation of a rotating element. The prior art discussed in the next section is that which relates to closed-loop control of electric motor position, the use of Hall-effect sensors to provide precise, linearly proportional, analog position information, and the application of Hall-effect sensors in electric motors where analog output is used or digital applications where motor winding interaction problems are noted. Other prior art pertaining to other elements of the system which constitutes this invention is discussed in the body of the specification.